Question: Stephanie did 16 more push-ups than William at night. Stephanie did 69 push-ups. How many push-ups did William do?
Stephanie did 69 push-ups, and William did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $69 - 16$ push-ups. She did $69 - 16 = 53$ push-ups.